1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to data centers, and particularly to a container data center.
2. Description of the Related Art
Container data centers (CDCs) usually include servers, network equipments, storage devices, power supplies, and other electronic components. These electronic components are arranged or received within a metal container. However, when different CDCs need to be electrically connected to each other for communication, the connections are complicated and the debugging is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.